


Sunset Confessions

by xigbarlove



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Other, Xion is NB, post-kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xigbarlove/pseuds/xigbarlove
Summary: A little something I wrote for Rokushi Day.Roxas and Xion tell each other their feelings on the clocktower one day.





	Sunset Confessions

"Just the two of us." 

Roxas let out a deep breath and looked at his friend sitting next to him. Her jet black hair was blowing in the small breeze while she licked her ice cream. 

It'd been a week since they were reunited and they hadn't had much time alone together to talk. As expected, they spent most of their time with Lea and Isa. The four of them were looking for a home in Twilight Town while they temporarily stayed at Destiny Islands, as they were offered a place by Riku and Kairi.

Lea and Isa were currently on house searching duty at this moment while Roxas and Xion sat on the clocktower talking about nothing in particular. 

"Yeah. It's nice to spend some time together. You know, after so much time being away from one another," Xion said. 

Roxas nodded and looked up at the sunset. "Yup." 

Xion looked up at the sunset herself and the two of them were quiet for a moment. Roxas snuck a look at her out of the corner of his eye. He was absolutely enthralled by her beauty. Since the first day he met her, Roxas felt something deep inside of him that he couldn't explain. He was practically a newborn when they first met and he didn't know what friendship or love was until Axel told him. But not even then did he really understand, until now. 

In the Organization he was told he had no heart and no feelings. He couldn't comprehend his feelings towards Axel or Xion. He wasn't _supposed_ to feel.

But now he knew. Everything he was told back then was a big lie. He did have a heart and he could feel. And boy, did he feel a lot.

_Xion Xion Xion_

That was all he seemed to think about.

 

Roxas didn't know much about what girlfriends were and what dating was. He had heard Hayner talking about a girl from school he had started seeing a few days ago and Olette had just recently started dating Kairi. They talked about holding hands, kissing, going on dates to the beach or the Bistro.

He knew he loved Xion but did he want her to be his girlfriend? Holding hands, kissing and going on dates with her? It sounded nice in his head but he didn't know how to begin. Has Xion ever imagined these things with him? Did she feel the same way?

"Hey Xion." Roxas finally snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" Xion looked away from the sunset and up at the blonde, blue eyed boy looking at her.

"Uh, did you know that Hayner is dating someone?"

"He is? I know that Olette and Kairi are dating but I don't know if I truly understand what that means."

Xion looked down at her feet. She had an almost sad look on her face.

"I'm happy for them though. Olette and Kairi seem really happy," she said. 

"Yeah they do. I'm not really sure I understand it either but it sounds nice. Having a girlfriend.." Roxas rubbed his hand through his hair in slight embarrassment, something he picked up from a certain fiery red head.

Xion looked up again. "You think about that?"

"Sometimes. I guess Hayner rubbed off on me a little. He's always talking about girls these days." 

"Do you like anyone?", Xion asked.

Roxas could swear he felt a surge of heat in his cheeks. "Maybe."

Xion tilted her head at him. "Can you tell me? I swear I won't tell anyone."

He was definitely blushing now and Roxas hoped that somehow she wouldn't notice. 

"Um," he stammered a little bit. "Well, she's someone I've been searching for."

"Uh-huh." Xion nodded with a smirk.

"And, um. I have her back now." Roxas looked at the ice cream that was melting in his hand. There's no turning back and it's time for him to admit how he feels.

"Xion, I..," he started to say. 

"Roxas! You're as red as a tomato."

"Well, I.."

She giggled and Roxas saw her shuffle closer to him. 

"I feel the same way," she whispered.

Roxas smiled but also had a slight look of confusion. "Y-you do?"

"Of course. You've always been so kind to me. Plus, you're really cute." 

Xion was blushing too now and Roxas didn't feel so embarrassed. It felt like his heart was doing backflips. They loved each other.

"You want to be my girlfriend?" Roxas nervously put a hand through his hair again. 

"Well.. there's something else I'd like to talk about."

Xion was still smiling but Roxas could sense she was a bit nervous about whatever she was about to say.

"What?", he asked.

"I guess I just don't feel like I'm a girlfriend. Sometimes I don't feel like a girl. It's hard to explain but there are times when I feel like a boy, times when I do feel like a girl but other times when I don't feel like anything at all."

"Oh, okay." Roxas thought about how Xion originally came into being as an imperfect replica of himself created with Sora's memories. He thought about how he initially saw her as nothing but a mysterious hooded person and how others in the Organization all saw her differently. 

Roxas rested his hand on top of hers. "That doesn't affect how I think about you, though. I care about you, no matter what and I'll always be there for you." 

"Thank you, Roxas." Xion was still looking at his big blue eyes and could tell the boy was sincere. "I've been struggling with who I am for a long time now. I'm my own person now and not just a puppet, but I still feel like I'm not fully comfortable as a girl."

"Do you want me to call you anything different? I want you to feel comfortable." Roxas rubbed his thumb across Xion's fingers.

"I-I'm fine with being a she right now. Maybe they would be fine too." Xion smiled brightly. "But, I think I would like to be referred to as something other than girlfriend." 

Roxas smiled back. "Of course. I'm not really sure.., he started to say.

"Partner," she said suddenly. "We're partners."

"Partners?"

Roxas leaned in closer to her face and Xion leaned into his. He took in her blue eyes, her black hair and her soft smile. He couldn't believe it. This was really happening. 

"I like that.", he said. 

They both leaned in closer, and closer.. until their lips touched. Neither of them had ever kissed before and this moment was very brief. But it didn't matter at all. 

"Salty." Xion remarked as they broke away from the kiss. "But sweet."

And she kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something different from what I've usually been writing. I've been falling more in love with this pairing lately and I wanted to write about them. Also it's pride month and I'm trans so I wanted to include my trans Xion hc.
> 
> You can find me on twitter @xigbarlove if you'd like to connect!


End file.
